Opostos
by SolemnSaturn
Summary: One-Short Ishida X Nemu. Ishida quer seus poderes de volta, e Nemu vai ajudá-lo a reaver seus poderes. Minha primeira fic publicada aqui no POR FAVOR LEIAM E COMENTEM!


**Bleach Fanfic**

**OBS:** O Anime Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**_Nota do Autor: _**Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico aqui no e estou muito feliz por isso!

Essa é uma fic Ishida X Nemu, espero que gostem!

**_Opostos_**

Ishida Uryuu fazia seu trajeto costumeiro de volta para sua casa. Fazia algum tempo desde que retornara da Soul Society. E também, fazia algum tempo desde que perdera seus poderes de Quincy.

Desde então o garoto de cabelos azuis se tornara apenas um estorvo para seus amigos.

Sem seus poderes não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-los. Se tornara apenas um peso morto, e isso era o que ele mais detestava. O rapaz detestava do fundo de seu coração seu estado atual, incapaz de fazer algo para ajudar e proteger seus amigos e família.

Refletindo sobre como perdera seus poderes o jovem Quincy, retorna mentalmente ao dia fatídico.

Lutava contra o Capitão da Décima Segunda divisão, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, uma batalha difícil. O Capitão era um oponente formidável, qualquer deslize acarretaria em sua morte. Ishida então lutou com todas as suas forças, e no final acabara por usar a luva Senre ao limite, o que causou a perda de seus poderes.

Relembrando o ocorrido o rapaz se lembra que fora salvo pela tenente de Mayuri, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Ishida fora envenenado pelo Capitão na luta e estava fadado a morte se não fosse pela bela tenente dar-lhe o antidoto, como agradecimento por não ter matado seu Capitão.

-Nemu...-Repete mentalmente o nome da Shinigami pensando em como ela era formosa a sua própria maneira, mas desfaz-se do pensamento rapidamente por achar a hora e o momento inadequados para tais pensamentos, especialmente por ser ela uma Shinigami.

O rapaz finalmente chega em sua casa, tira os sapatos e os deixa na entrada de acordo com o bom costume japonês. Ele entra no seu quarto e coloca sua bolsa na cadeira da escrivaninha. Retira os óculos e desabotoa a camisa deixando a amostra o peito nu. Pega uma toalha no armário e caminha em direção ao banheiro.

Debaixo do chuveiro o jovem Quincy volta a lamentar a perda de seus poderes, e novamente ele volta a imaginar a luta que teve contra Mayuri, mas os devaneios do rapaz o levam de volta a bela Shinigami chamada Nemu, de alguma forma o jeito quieto, misterioso e submisso dela o encantaram de tal forma que o rapaz se pegava pensando na garota, admirando a beleza dela.

Ishida balança a cabeça livrando-se de tais pensamentos.

-Droga...no que estou pensando. Meus amigos lutando contra os Bounts e eu aqui pensando numa Shinigami.-Diz o garoto de olhos e cabelos azuis desligando o chuveiro.

Ishida Uryuu se enrola na toalha e sai do banheiro.

Em seu quarto o rapaz caminha em direção ao armário de onde tira um pijama, veste-o e deita em sua cama.

-Preciso ter meus poderes de volta.-Sussurra o jovem Uryuu fitando o teto de sua casa com sua vista embaçada por estar sem os óculos.-Mas como?

Esta era a pergunta que tanto atormenta o jovem Quincy.

No dia seguinte tudo ocorreu normalmente, Ishida foi a escola e assistiu as aulas como todo o bom aluno. Mas a tarde o jovem Quincy decidiu quebrar a rotina indo ao bosque em que treinava com seu avô. Aquele bosque lhe trazia muitas lembranças boas, de seu querido avô e seu treinamento. O jovem permaneceu ali parado observando a água do rio correr delicadamente.

Após meditar por um tempo o jovem Uryuu caminha para mais perto do lago. Ele fita por um momento o caminho do rio, então estende suas mãos concentrando sua reyatsu na palma das mãos. Um pequeno globo de luz azulada forma-se em sua mão, mas desaparecer logo em seguida frustrando o rapaz.

O jovem retorna de seus pensamentos ao sentir uma reyatsu familiar. Ao virar-se na direção da presença ele avista a dona da reyatsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi. O rapaz sente suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e seu coração dispararem a mera presença da jovem Shinigami.

-O que esta havendo comigo?-Questionava-se o jovem Quincy.

Ele fita a garota por mais uns minutos, então quebra o silêncio sepulcral.

-Você é a tenente daquele Shinigami que enfrentei na Soul Society, estou certo?

-Vejo que ainda se lembra de mim.-Comenta a Shinigami educadamente.

-Como poderia esquece-la.-Ishida deixa escapar o comentário.

-Tenente do Décimo Segundo Esquadrão Nemu Kurotsuchi.-Apresenta-se a garota.

Ishida fita a garota diretamente em seus olhos.

-Ela tem lindos olhos.-Pensa o jovem Shinigami. Mas num piscar de olhos a garota sumiu de onde estava, assustando o jovem. Ele sente a reyatsu dela atrás de si, o jovem vira o rosto e vê Nemu no ar preparando um chute contra ele. Ishida automaticamente posiciona suas mãos em forma de um xis com o intuito de defender-se daquele golpe.

Como era esperado o golpe foi desferido com uma grande força, jogando o garoto a alguns metros de distância. Ishida ao se recompor do golpe depara-se com a Shinigami em sua frente preparando outro chute, desta vez um chute na vertical de baixo para cima . O rapaz salta para traz e evita o impacto, mas Nemu avança contra Ishida com suas mãos repletas de Kidou, prontas para serem desferidas contra o garoto. O jovem Quincy agarra os pulsos da jovem para evitar o impacto mas a manobra não foi efetiva, pois ele fora atingido na parte esquerda do peito. O rapaz solta um gemido de dor e cai no chão ainda segurando os pulsos da Shinigami, fazendo com que os dois vão ao solo.

Ishida estava caído no chão com sua camisa suja de sangue no lado esquerdo do peito, Nemu tinha caído em cima do rapaz e suas mãos estavam deitadas sobre o peito do rapaz servindo como apóio. Seus rostos estavam próximos um do outro, e ambos eram capazes de sentir a respiração do outro. Seus olhos estavam fixos e a respiração deles estava descompassada. O casal começava a sentir uma calor repentino aumentar bruscamente fazendo seus corações dispararem.

-S-seu coração... esta batendo... muito rápido.-Diz a tenente ofegante.

-O s-seu t-também...-Respondia o Quincy sentindo seu corpo arder em chamas.

A jovem Shinigami fita os lábios de Ishida e sente uma repentina vontade de prova-los. Ela aproxima o rosto mais e mais até que seus lábios se encontram. A jovem Nemu sente seu corpo ferver ao contato com os lábios de Ishida, lábios quentes e macios.

Aquilo era um sensação nova para ela, nunca antes sentira tal sentimento, um sentimento arrebatador que a preenchia por completo, como se não precisasse de mais nada para viver exceto estes lábios macios.

O garoto Quincy por outro lado sentia seu corpo esquentar-se a tal ponto dele achar que seu corpo derreteria com tamanho calor. Esta sensação era ótima, sentir o corpo dela sobre o seu e os lábios dela tocarem os seus neste doce beijo.

O beijo foi se aprofundando sem que nenhum deles protestasse de alguma forma, as carícias começavam a tornar-se mais intensas. Nemu deslizava suas mãos por entre os botões da camisa do rapaz livrando-o da mesma. Ela explorava cada canto do peitoral do rapaz com suas mãos, fazendo Ishida soltar pequenos gemidos por entre os beijos.

O jovem de cabelos azulados deslizava suas mãos pelas costas da jovem. Logo depois ele com suas mãos descobria os ombros da jovem tenente revelando parte de sua pele doce e delicada. Ishida começa beijar o pescoço da jovem fazendo-a gemer. Ele para em seu pescoço e prende-se no local beijando todo o pescoço e ombros da garota Shinigami fazendo-a soltar gemidos de prazer. Os dois continuaram os beijos e carícias ardentes por mais alguns minutos até ambos recobrarem o bom senso.

Ambos se levantam encabulados pelo ocorrido, mas ainda sentiam a euforia de agora pouco.

-Sinto muito!-Desculpa-se Nemu envergonhada.

-Eu é que devo-lhe desculpas, devia ter me contido.-Responde Ishida tomando a responsabilidade.

-M-mas fui eu que... que lhe beijou primeiro.

-Mesmo assim!-Responde Ishida firme. Ambos se calam por um instante.

-Porque veio até aqui Nemu?-Pergunta o Quincy olhando para ela.

-Vim comprovar se realmente você perdeu seus poderes.-Diz a Shinigami olhando de volta para ele.

-E o que pode comprovar?-Pergunta o rapaz ligeiramente chateado por estarem falando sobre seus poderes.

-Que realmente os perdeu.

O silêncio impera novamente até a Tenente quebrar o silêncio novamente.

-Você quer seus poderes de volta?-Pergunta a jovem Shinigami.

-Mas é claro que os quero de volta, preciso deles para proteger meus amigos.-Fala o  
Quincy. -E especialmente para proteger uma certa Shinigami.-Diz o rapaz baixando o tom de voz.

Nemu da um tímido sorriso ao ouvir as palavras do jovem.

-Então lhe darei poder.-Diz a jovem aproximando-se.-O poder para proteger seus amigos.

Nemu é pega de surpresa pelo abraço inesperado de Ishida. Mas apesar disto a Shinigami deixou-se abraçar apreciando o terno abraço.

-E principalmente...-Sussurra o Quincy.-O poder para protege-la meu amor.-O jovem sussurra sua declaração nos ouvidos da jovem Shinigami. Declaração essa vindo do fundo do coração.

**Fim**

Gente a opinião de vocês sera muito bem vinda, e as criticas também, afinal sem criticas não posso melhorar a história.


End file.
